Nonvolatile data storage, and in particular data storage electrically addressed nonvolatile memory devices, is a key component in many consumer devices. For example, nonvolatile data storage is used in some high-end calculators to store the variable stack and programs. Personal computer (PC) motherboards may use nonvolatile data storage to store the basic input/output system (BIOS). Cellular telephones may use nonvolatile data storage to store such data as telephone numbers and address books. All-in-one printers or other printers may use nonvolatile data storage to store data such as page counts or passwords.
Access to nonvolatile data storage devices may be slower compared to other types of data storage devices. This is true of flash memory, and even more so of other types of electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM).
Nonvolatile storage devices (e.g. flash memory, EEPROM, battery-backed random access memory) tend to be relatively expensive components of the devices into which they are incorporated. The cost of the nonvolatile storage device often increases as the storage capacity of the device increases. Therefore, cost considerations may dictate incorporating as small (in terms of storage capacity) a nonvolatile storage device as is practical.
Some nonvolatile data storage devices are limited during their useful lifetime to a limited number of write operations. Exceeding this limit may cause the nonvolatile data storage device to operate non-reliably.